ONE GIFT
by XeringSnake
Summary: A HARUKA AND MICHIRU HISTORY, ONE LAST GIFT FROM HARUKA TO MICHIRU


**Ok , so , I haven't write about this couple, since , well since a really long story that good me really bad, and almost dumping myself on the trash can of live, but yeah, I found a hobbies on another couples that keep's me aware of reality, and actually made me see things from other point of view. My last story from Haruka and Michiru, was gonna be a 15 Chap, one, but that was when I was actually on a mood for this couple and I was basing that on role play, wich didn't came out really good, but well, I actually have 1 story about this couple, there were use to be 3, but them they remind me to a traffic story, and I delete them. **

**So this is just a little something I figure I do , since I been clean of Yuri , fro almost 2 years already, don't blame me , have my reason. **

**Well enjoy this sad little peace **

**ONE LAST GIFT**

_**There was a small room, but big enough to let my thought wonder, wonder, about thing , though that haven't cross my mind on long , long time, is been a while since I last made my last portrait, but there is nothing I could do possible wrong right now, more them I do now, cry… **_

There was a woman sitting on a stool, with a big canvas in front of her, several brushes at the side and what it looks like oil paint. No one have been a witness of her madness, no one, but her own eyes, she trace her finger's tips trough the wonderful portrait that one time was her joy, now it was just memories, some really happy ones, the semi painted canvas was cover with a white sheet, the dust on the room was more them she could ever imagine, how long have she been away from her passion, how much time have she been evading the world on her eyes.

Long time has pass since she been gone, but like people say, time pass quit, and memories erase, well this was not like that.

The young woman, move the cover from the canvas to revel the portrait hide behind it, a perfect match of color, and a wonderful contrast of light, there you see a blonde woman with short hair, and bright green eyes, does eyes, how much does she miss them, she could stare at them for hours like if nothing have happen, like if the world would just stop for her to get lost on her, she still remember her words when she was lost on that same small studio, and she could just suddenly get in **"you so cruel Michiru, why did you lock yourself on your own world " **a soft tear run her cheek hiding down her chin, she take it away, she say she wouldn't cry, she cry to much that day, when she leave, that day when everything change. Her fingers tips easily run down the canvas, on the trail that past the blonde woman's face, her eyes quietly finding the second person on the portrait, a child, no more than 4 years, she was smiling so wide that the whole portrait shine, her blue eyes just like her mother, gold hair like the girl on the portrait. The only thing that left of they, that love that swear eternity, the passion that could break the ice on the whole north pole. She still remember that day, when they found out that they actually could be mother's, of their own child, thank princess serenity for been a Sailor Scout. That wonderful day when little Miharu bring what was worse to live, sure they have Hotaru already, she was their daughter too, but this was a different kind of joy, this little girl that was half Uranus, and Half Neptunian , this little bundle of joy. Another silly tear run down her cheek, this time she didn't wipe it away. Them there, there was her, her aquamarine hair, on gorgeous waves that you couldn't even imagine, there were the tree of them in one perfect armory.

Sometimes she would just want to change the past, go back and do something, she wanna go back to that day when she just was stupid, when she was been selfish, what was really wrong at that time. Races, Tours, Champions, Museum Travel's, there was tension, and there was still love, but was hide it some were. She would just wanna go back and erase the past that dark day when she was stupid and let her go .

**Flash Back. **

**I need to go there, I do not have a chose…** ; cry the blonde girl taking a dark jacket from the closet.

**For gosh Sake, is your Daughter Birthday, what on hell would be more important Haruka**; she yell standing right on the door, stopping her from go

**Michiru step aside…. I'll be back … **

**Haruka please, I don't want you to go to that Stupid race , u have a lot of trophies, you have medals. It will really kill you to actually expend a special date with YOUR family. **

**Michiru, I don't complying about you, locking yourself on the studio, doing whatever your doing, you completely forget about this family when you go there actually.**

**w..what are you talking about, don't be stupid, I stay home, coz I work from home, I take care of our child, and im here all the fucking time.**

**I don't need to talk about this ok, we can talk when i get back **

**When is that gonna be after that stupid race, when you and all you team get drunk a drive like a madness on the highways**

**Mommy…. **A little voice get on the room, catching their attention, their daughter 5 year b-day was that day , Haruka when over to the little Miharu and rise her up with a shine smile, she hug her back

**You gonna be here for my cake right daddy ; **was the infant inquiry , Michiru when close and took her on her arms.

**No sweaty pie Daddy got a race today and cant make it **

**I didn't say that Michiru…. **

There was silence, and really awkward silent between the 2 senshi's

**I'll make it up for you I promise;** Haruka whisper to her wife ear, what actually got a grin from her after a _**"you bet, u will**_ " whisper back

**I got an Idea, why don't you guys came to the race, **; she hold the little Miharu on her arms; **and i promise to get the 1th place just for you little one ; **she say kissing the small child on the cheek.

**Can we go mom, pleaaaaaaaaaseeeee….;** the little blonde pouted, followed by the big blonde, her two treasure's

**Alright we can go …. **

What she didn't knew was what was going next

_**A voice on the speakers was ear **_

_**Number 58 Tenou Haruka, is taking the lead fallowed by Zaoko Tenriu **_

**Mommy daddy is the best, he is gonna win right ?;** the girl asked full of excitement, she just smile back at her little princess

The voice was ear one again, Michiru was distracted by their little daughter excitement

**Mommy, why daddy's car is making circles and spinning?; **the small blonde ask and her mom watch at the track to see a terrible collapse, in which her wife was involve

_**A voice on the speak's was ear **_

_**Number 58 , have lost control of the car, after been hit from the back, is since like the ambulance is coming there on time**__ ;_ Then there was an explosion, and her whole world was shut down.

**End Flack Back **

**I miss you.. I miss you soo** ; were her word fallowed by an never ending sob's.

**She is so big, she is just like you, she talk, walk, speak, she even race like you do**; her tears never ending ; ** I witch u could see her, so bright, the only thing that left of you on my, 10 years, how could you , how could you just leave, but you give me the best gift ever. **

She took her violin and leaves the brushes she was holding since she get in, the portrait was done, she star playing a beautiful melody, one she wore for her lover, the princess of Uranus, her only one true love ever.

Step came on the door, and she stop, for one second she saw her, the love of her live, them she saw the best gift live and Haruka have ever gift her.

There was standing a young girl, with short blonde hair with waves, bright blue big eyes, tall and athletic she was wearing blue jeans and a green blouse, smiling at her mother.

**I love to hear your music mom ; **the blonde smile, just like her

**Happy 15 birthday my little one,…. I have something for you **

**You finally got me that car I wanted?;** she ask

Michiru smile and pull her to the just end portrait, the girl eyes fill with tear's, at the wonderful portrait.

**Otosan… that's Daddy … **

**I thought you may want this…Happy birthday my Angel**…..

She hug her mom, with joy, and sadness, it was her B-day April 8th , a great day, but was also, the date when her dad die, she would give away all does Birthday just to hear her dad at this moment, just for a simple _**"Happy Birthday"**_ from her precious father.

**I love you Mom**; she cry, her mom did too, both of them knew they have each other, but they would do whatever to see her once more. Just one last gift

I know , I know, WHY DOES YOU NEED TO KILL HARUKA, she is hot I know, but well, is better them pair her with a wore, or have her run away from Michiru, or don't really love her, o made her get obsesfull , what ever, you guys can thing of, now from the other side, there got to get a daughter :D. TO MUCH TALK

Leave a review , don't leave a review, Leave a review , don't leave a review, Leave a review , don't leave a review, Leave a review , don't leave a review , Leave a review , don't leave a review

You see does little blue letter's you Guys would made me really happy if you press them :3


End file.
